Otra aventura pokemon
by DarkRyo
Summary: ke puedo decir...... nada el titulo lo dice
1. Default Chapter

En algun lugar del mountain city un entrenador pokemon esta a punto de empezar su historia, que como todas empiezan con un solo pokemon, del cual se le uniran varios personajes que junto a el podran ser maestros pokemon (o eso kieren ser)jajaja  
  
Esta ciudad se encuentra en el continente Strike debajo de Kanto ahÃ­ ellos entraran a los gimnasios para obtener medallas (8) y entrar a un evento conocido como la gran liga Strike.  
  
A las 6:00 am en el cuarto de Ryo  
  
Ryo: con un demonio no me puedo retrasar, tendre ke escalar la montaÃ±a filo  
  
Hyo de que te quejas yo me voy a quedar aquÃ­ de flojo (como siempre), ahÃ­ tu podras capturar un pokemon para empezar a ganar medallas.  
  
Ryo: pero como voy a capturar un pokemon si ni pokebolas tengo  
  
Hyo: capturalas en tus.... bolsas del pantalÃ³n  
  
Ryo: ke kieres ke empieze con un pidgey?????o un Rattata????? O_O ya se con un mini caterpie, si con eso ganare la liga  
  
Hyo: esta bien no atrapes nada como yo  
  
Ryo: me tengo ke ir nos vemos en la tarde, para empezar con un caterpie  
  
En dos horas despuÃ©s  
  
Ryo: ya me canse con un demonio ke no hay aki ningun pokemon??? Es mas facil encontrar una aguja en un pajar, ni Sneasel veo por ningun lado y aki puedes verlo en cualkier lado, estara de vacaciones????no lo cre....!un momento eso es una master ball????  
  
Ryo: si ke suerte la usare para atrapar un Scizor, no un Charizard o un Nidoking. Si lo encuentro  
  
En la casa  
  
Presentador: y ahora continuamos con......(la tele se descompone)  
  
Hyo:pin.... tele por ke en mi programa favorito (se va la Luz) ahora me cortan la luz chin....... porke no page la luz. Un momento ke es ese ruido??? Parece un raton... un rattata estoy con suerte es eso o nada. No es... es... es.... un ...pi..pi..pi..ka..chu  
  
En la montaÃ±a  
  
Ryo ya me canse me voy a regresar (Ryo se resbala) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuccccccccchhhhhhhh ke es esto es un ave azul????  
  
Es un pokemon.......  
  
Hyo y Ryo: !!!!!!Lo capturare!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: master ball ve !!!!!si es mio es poke!!!!!!!!  
  
En la casa  
  
Hyo: con ke lo capturare ya se utilizare la pelota de mi bro no se molestara?????no y si lo hace ni modo Pelota ve!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Piiii Pika Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Hyo no puede ser lo capturare con las manos... un momento eso puede ser peligroso asi ke mmmmmm ve Scizor  
  
Juguete Scizor: Scizor Scizor  
  
Hyo: Scizor usa agilidad  
  
Juguete: Sci..... Se acabo la bateriiiii........  
  
Hyo: noooo la bateria  
  
Pikachu: ppppppppiii (riÃ©ndose)  
  
Hyo: ya se lo atrapare con el sarten (Hyo lanza el sarten)  
  
Pikachu: Piiiii piiiii piiiiii (pikachu esta atrapado)  
  
Hyo: es mio el pikachu es mio jajajaja mi hermano no ha de haber atrapado nada jajajajajajajajaajajajajaja  
  
CON EL PROFESOR WILLOW  
  
Profe willow: Hyo atrapaste un pikachu  
  
Hyo: si mirelo..... un momento si lo saco se escapa.......profe regaleme una pokebola  
  
Profe willow: pokebola veeeee!!!!! Si !!!!! tengo un pikachu!!!!  
  
Hyo: ese pikachu es mio devuÃ©lvamelo  
  
Profe Willow: esta bien tomalo te dire sus atakes para ke los aprendas son Thunder Wave y Tackle  
  
Hyo: ooooooo tackle  
  
Ryo: (llegando) profe encontre un pokemon azul en la montaÃ±a  
  
PW: O_O es un articuno es facil encontrarlos despuÃ©s de la super operaciÃ³n Rocket de clon  
  
Ryo bueno pero es mio oye ke dem..... hace mi hermano aki????  
  
PW: el atrapo un pikachu  
  
Hyo y no tuve ke ir a las montaÃ±as  
  
Ryo: eres un......  
  
PW: por cierto Ryo ya llego el pakete ke kerias  
  
Ryo: ya llego !!!!! si!!!!!  
  
Hyo: y este loco porke se pone asi  
  
PW: es tu makina TM para hacer TM  
  
Ryo: no, en serio ya lo sabia  
  
Hyo: O_O  
  
Pw toma la makina, ademas tomen el pokegear actualizado y el pokedex, a si las pokebolas y mi E-mail  
  
Ryo: ya me voy  
  
PW: espera te debes llevar a tu hermano  
  
Ryo y Hyo: mi hermano?????? Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrador: bueno y asi comienza una nueva aventura pokemon con Ryo y Hyo, asi ke esta historia continuara......  
  
Hyo: hey ke te pasa narrador esto no es con Ash es conmigo asi ke en lugar de esta historia continuara di....... mmmmmmmm.... tal vez continuara.  
  
Narrador: esta bien, Esta historia Tal vez continuara 


	2. Batalla y jigglipuf

O_o tengo ganas de continuar..... mmmmmmmm...... ssssii!!!!! Asi ke a continuar  
  
  
  
Bueno en el capitulo anterior Ryo y Hyo atraparon su primer pokemon el profesor Willow les dio sus pokebolas y el gear con esto Ryo y Hyo tendran ke atrapar pokemon para ganar medallas.  
  
Ryo: no puede ser porke dem.... tengo ke ir con mi hermano  
  
Hyo: y crees ke yo estoy a gusto  
  
Ryo: kien sabe solo se ke no kiero ke te metas en mi camino, tus pokemon no se meteran con mis pokemon excepto en entrenamientos esta bie???  
  
Hyo: opino lo mismo  
  
Ryo:pues probemos nuestros pokes batalla entre tu y yo  
  
Hyo: empezemos Ve Pikachu!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ryo: Articuno ve  
  
Articuno: gggyaaaggggoooo  
  
Hyo: pikachu Tackle  
  
Pikachu: Piiii??????? Pika??????Chu????  
  
Ryo: jajajajajajajaja tu pikachu no te obedece jajajajaja Articuno Powder Snow  
  
Articuno: gggyyyyyaggggggoooooo (el Powder Snow le da a pikachu)  
  
Hyo: pikachu!!!!  
  
Pikachu: piiii...iii..ii  
  
Hyo: Eres un idio... por ke lastimaste a mi pikachu  
  
Ryo en una batalla real no lo hubiera dejado en paz fui amable jajajajaja  
  
Hyo: como te odio  
  
Ryo: yo te odio a ti mas  
  
Hyo: apresurate a llegar al centro pokemon  
  
Ryo para ke????? Aki tengo super pociones, pueden servir  
  
Hyo: dame una (Hyo le pone super pocion al pikachu)  
  
Pikachu:piiiii...pikaaaaa.....  
  
Ryo eso durara hasta llegar a un centro pokemon  
  
Hyo: pero... no podre capturar mas pokemon  
  
Ryo: que lastima...oye observa este cartel (Ryo y Hyo lo leen)  
  
Centro de crianza pokemon aki en ciudad fresa vengan o manden sus pokemon por internet al........  
  
Ryo: O_o un centro de crianza....(Ryo sigue leyendo)con un solo pokemon puedes obtener muchos pokemon bebes solo pones un pokemon y ellos solos hacen el trabajo. Tu obtienes un huevo, despuÃ©s le pareja y asi sucesivamente a solo 100$ puedes tener mas pokemon (la escritura vale 3 lotes de pokemon por un aÃ±o.  
  
Hyo: yo kiero  
  
Ryo Â¬Â¬ komo ke necesitas mas pokemon no???  
  
Hyo: kreo ke si Y-Y  
  
Ryo apresurÃ©monos a llegar a ciudad fresa, esta a 1 dia caminando  
  
Hyo: kiero un pokemon........  
  
Ryo uno como ese jigglipuff????  
  
Hyo: un Jiggilpuff!!!!!! Debe de ser mio !!!!!Pikachu ve!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: pikaaaa......  
  
Jigglipuff: Jiggi????  
  
Hyo: pikachu thunder wave  
  
Pikachu: Pika?????  
  
Hyo obedeceme!!!!! Por favor!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika????  
  
Ryo Hyo toma este dulce y daselo a pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Piiii????? Pika!!!!!! (alegre)  
  
Hyo: por favor usa Thunder Wave  
  
Pikachu: Piiii(sii) piiiiikkkaaaaaaa.........CCCCCHHUUUUUUUU (el ataque le da y jigglipuf keda paralizado)  
  
Jigglipuff: Jjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii............  
  
Hyo: pokebola ve!!!!!!(la pokebola atrapa a jigglipuff) Siiiiiiiii!!!!!! Jigglipuff es mio!!!!!  
  
  
  
Narrador: Esta historia tal vez continuara. Otra vez.... 


	3. Kat y Sak

Narrador: En el capitulo anterior......  
  
Ryo: Kieres kallarte es mejor continuar con la historia y no recordar  
  
Narrador esta bien sigan  
  
Hyo: un jigglipuf ke dira el pokedex????  
  
Pokedex: Jigglipuf el pokemon globo, su canto puede dormir a casi cualquier animal, entre sus atakes estan Sing y Pound este pokemon se encuentra en la ruta 69.  
  
Ryo: buena captura toma un premio Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: (comiendo el dulce) Piiiiiiiiii...^ ^  
  
Hyo: regresa pikachu (sale el rayo todo raro y regresa a pikachu)  
  
Ryo: pobre pikachu ya ha de estar cansado  
  
Hyo no me importa....................................  
  
Ryo Ke te pasa?????  
  
Hyo: ...................... mira ahÃ­.......................  
  
Ryo kkeeee..............................es tan lindaaaaaaaa.......................  
  
Hyo me gusta la chiicccaaaaaa............kieeennnnn seraaa  
  
Ryo vaammmooosss aaapreggguntttarrrrrlees  
  
Hyo vamos  
  
Ryo: Holaaaaaa  
  
Kat Hola eres un entrenador pokemon  
  
Ryo: ssiiii....  
  
Kat kieres una batalla???  
  
Ryo: Siiiiiiii uhhh??? Batalla??? De acuerdo a 1 pokemon  
  
Kat: esta bien Ve Growlithe!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: Ve Articuno!!!!!  
  
Kat: Un articuno es debil al fuego Growlithe Ember!!!!  
  
Growlithe: barrrrrfffff Growwwww  
  
Ryo DefiÃ©ndete con neblina  
  
Articuno gyyyyagggggoooo (se crea una neblina intensa y el ember de Growlithe falla)  
  
Kat: Growlithe Roar.....  
  
Ryo: usa Powder Snow  
  
Growlithe: Grrrrrooooooooooowwwww  
  
Articuno Gyagggoooooo  
  
Hyo: Hola.........  
  
Sakura: Hola, conoces al joven ke esta peleando???  
  
Hyo: sssssiiiiiii......  
  
Sakura: es bueno no??????  
  
Hyo: Sssssssiiiiiiiii....  
  
Sakura: tienes pokemon de Fuego????  
  
Hyo: nnooooooooooo........  
  
Sakura: ke lastima yo tengo 2 pokemon de fuego un Charmander y un Magby  
  
Hyo: ....ooooooo.......  
  
Ryo: Articuno vuela lo mas bajo posible  
  
Articuno: Gyyyyagggggooooo  
  
Kat: ke hace este tonto????Growlithe ember!!!!  
  
Growlithe: Growwwwww  
  
Ryo: ahora articuno Powder Snow al ember  
  
Articuno: Gyagggooooo ( los atakes chocan y parece ke se crea una lluvia pekeÃ±a)  
  
Ryo: Articuno acÃ¡balo con Powder Snow!!!!!!  
  
Articuno: Gyyyaagoooooo( Growlithe keda congelado)  
  
Ryo: Ganeeeee!!!!!  
  
Kat komo pudo ser si el fuego le gana al hielo  
  
Ryo: Articuno vuelve!!!!  
  
Articuno: gyagoooo (nooo)  
  
Ryo: por ke no kieres regresar??????  
  
Articuno: Gyyaagooo (Eso significa ke kiere estar al aire libre)  
  
Kat Growlithe Regresa!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: esta bien kedate conmigo  
  
Kat: buena batalla  
  
Ryo: si estuviste a punto de ganarRiiiinnnnnng, Riiinnnnnggggg Es mi pokegear  
  
Es un mensaje de Willow, Hyo nos manda unos TM el TM 2 y 3 contienen..... Ice Beam y Metronome  
  
Hyo: yo kiero Metronome  
  
Ryo: esta bien me kedare con Ice Beam  
  
Sakura: Hacia donde van?????  
  
Hyo a ciudad Cereza por una batalla con el lider del gimnasio  
  
Kat de casualidad pasaran por ciudad Fresa?????  
  
Ryo Eso planeamos  
  
Kat y Sakura: entonces los acopaÃ±aremos  
  
Narrador y asi Kat y Sakura acompaÃ±aran a nuestros amigos hasta Ciudad Fresa asi ke Esta Historia Talvez continuara..... 


End file.
